Curiosity Killed The Crow
by Enisolar
Summary: Tohru, Akira is the newest male on the Karasuno volleyball club. He is an expert strategist and can read peoples' expressions and plans. However, after dominating those around him, Akira has changed. The friendly child would never be confused with the cold and antisocial male. Once disaster strikes from an old "Friend," Karasuno wants to help, but can they reach Akira in time? BxB
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first story here, but it's not my first ever (So check out my account if you are interested). IF you are not and wish to continue reading, then ignore this.

 **Chapter 1: "What a loud and obnoxious team..."**

Tohru Akira (Last name, First name) wasn't to thrilled at being forced to go to Karasuno high. Nothing's better than a dead and low-end school within walking distance. Seriously, he doesn't ask for much, but it's not like train tickets are THAT bad, but NO, it costs to much...

 _'Yeah...right, total bullshit.'_ He thought.

He continued walking to Karasuno when he hears a bell behind him, and giant (Pfft he can't even think that with a straight face) orange fluffball came speeding by. He dodges out of the way swiftly and continues to walk as the "sun" (he dubbed) continued to ride past.

 _'It's just a run down high school kid, and it's way to early to be so damn excited.'_

After 5 more minutes, Akira finds himself in front of Karasuno with 30 minutes to spare. Normally he doesn't like to be so early but he wanted to get the club forms ASAP.

After finding the office, he mutters a quick "hello" and proceeds to ask for the volleyball registration forum. After receiving it, he quickly walks to his classroom, 1- class 1.  
He sits down at a random spot and begins to fill it out  
After 10 minutes, he puts away the completed forum, pulls his headphones and phone out of his pocket, and listens to music until his sensei came in.

He picked the corner spot by the window, not because it's cliché, but because it's easy to people watch without being noticed. He notices the energetic orange haired male enter and Akira silently groans to himself. He just has to much of a happy aura and smile, Akira wants to puke at it. Not to long afterwords, when the Fluffball is busy, a black haired male with a permanent scowl entered the room and silently sat down.

 _'Most likely born with that face, but at least there isn't 2 annoying fluffies in the room.'_

Class is quick to begin and even quicker to end. It is the first day so there wasn't much homework. He heads upstairs to find a third year named Sawamura Daichi, the captain of the Karasuno volleyball team. He ran into a silver haired male who looks like he's a third year.

"Excuse me." Akira asked politely, this man WAS his senpai after all. The silver male turned around with a smile, not energetic like Sun's, but a casual greeting that he must do often. Almost motherly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a Sawamura Daichi, do you happen to know him?" Akira asked.

"ah yes, I do happen to, i'll take you to him. Are you perhaps a first year interested in volleyball?" The male asked.

"Yes I am, i heard he's the captain."

"I figured, My name's Sugawara Koushi, but please just call me Suga. I'm a setter on the volleyball team." Suga  
said with a smile.

"My name is Tohru Akira, pleasure to meet you Suga-senpai." Akira slightly bowed as they walked. Suga could see that the male was more formal and wasn't going to call him without the -senpai for now. Suga decides that sticking with his last name would be the best for now.

"Well Tohru-san, Daichi should be in this classroom right here. Hey Daichi!" Suga calls over Daichi.

"Hello Suga, who is this?" He asked.

"My name is Tohru Akira, pleasure to meet you. I was told that I must hand in my volleyball application to you." Akira said, bowing during the greeting. He reached into his bag and puller out his filled application.

"Ah a 1st year huh? Welcome to the team. My name is Sawamura Daichi, however just Daichi or Captain will work." Daichi said, taking the application and looking it over.

"Ahh, you're so quick Tohru-san! We just got out of class!" Suga said, slightly awed that Akira finished so early.

"I came in early to complete it Suga-senpai. I must go for a second and complete some small tasks, I shall meet you at the gym Daichi-senpai." Akira said before descending down the stairs.

"Over-polite and rather blunt. He doesn't seem like he wants to talk." Daichi murmured, continuing to look at the sheet.

"He likes to be formal, Nishinoya-san will like that. I think he'll loosen up in awhile." Suga said, rather optimistic.

"Hmm it's not completely filled." Suga looked over Daichi's shoulder. "He didn't put down a position to play."

"Well everyone makes mistakes, just ask him when he gets to the gym." Suga said, walking ahead of Daichi to the gym.

-Haikyuu!-

Akira finished up his homework in no time at all and walked to the gym, only to see the angry faced male from his class, practicing a serve. Akira was impressed, sure it wasn't the greatest ever but he could to a jump serve. Akira studied the male, something was familiar. That's when it hit him.

A stray ball smacked his Black framed glasses with the tips becoming blue right off.

 _'I guess he isn't as accurate as I thought.'_ He thought as he picked up his glasses and re adjusted them.

The male quickly walked over. "Gomen."

"Don't worry about it." Akira quickly said before walking over to a stray metal chair behind where he was serving and plop right there.

Even though he literally got hit, he also got mentally hit. He recognized this male as Kageyama Tobio, otherwise known as "King of the Court."

He must really hate that name, after all it was his teams way of calling him a tyrant. Perhaps it would be useful to use this name to irk Kageyama later.

A couple of serves later, Akira notices that the energetic fluffball is here and silently groans to himself.

 _'He rides past me...He learns next to me...And now he's gunna play with me...'_ Akira complained in his thoughts.

Akira quickly tunes out the argument between the king and sunshine. Something about middle school, sunshine losing and wanting to beat him, blah blah blah. Akira just wanted the captain and coach to appear.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Daichi appears with Suga and some other person. He quickly receives the forums and looks hem over, before he could do anything though, they get caught into a heated argument about how they refuse to work with each other. Daichi quickly and promptly kicks them out of the gym, hands them back their applications, tells them how they can get back into the gym, and slams the doors on them.

"Don't you think that was too much Daichi?" Suga asked.

Akira doesn't need to know why and quickly tunes out. His presence unknown to the trio. He senses that the conversation is over and walks over the the trio who still don't notice him.

"What a loud and obnoxious team you have Daichi-senpai..." Akira scared the trio.

"OI, When did you get there!" the bald head male asked/yelled.

"Was in the corner before Sun-kun came in."

"Sun-kun?" He asked.

"Over excited orange fluff they call a human."

-Haikyuu!-

Hinata Shouyou felt a chill up his spine.

"What wrong dumbass?"

"Someone's making fun of me."

Kageyama only looks in confusion.

-Haikyuu!-

"Oh, you mean Hinata?" Daichi asked.

"If that's his name, then yes. Oh, my apologies, you don't know who I am. My name is Tohru Akira. A first year, new to the team." Akira bowed to the bald head.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Third year" He replied.

"Pleasure to meet you Tanaka-senpai." Akira bowed again.

 _'SENPAI!'_ Tanaka ran that phrase through his mind a few times.

 _'Nishinoya will go crazy when he gets back...'_ both Daichi and Suga thought.

"Anyways, You seemed to have missed something on the forum, you didn't fill in a position." Daichi noted.

"I normally get switched around every year. So i've played all positions, none happen to be significantly better than the others." Akira stated like it was normal to be an all-around player.

While Daichi could see middle blocker, it's hard to imagine him as a Wing spiker, Ace, or a Libero. He's 184cm with lanky arms and legs, he doesn't look all that built.

"I see that you don't believe me, however practice will show you more than just my words alone, let me get changed, I saw the room for players earlier as I walked by."

Akira opens the metal doors only to see Kageyama and Hinata bowing, apologizing to Daichi. Now, it wouldn't be so bad if they weren't in the way and confusing Akira with Daichi sense they don't look up. Akira gets a visible vein mark pop.

He grabs the heads of Kageyama and Hinata and pushed backwards, enough for them to fall down the 2 cement steps.

Tanaka is trying his best not to burst out laughing but failing horribly. Daichi and Suga sweatdrop.

"I am not Daichi, You will do well to remember that." Akira says with a intense glare towards the two. Akira slams the door behind him. Daichi and Suga thought that it coulda been worse.

"YOU'RE THE MOODY ONE I ALMOST RAN OVER AND YOU'RE IN MY CLASS!" Hinata yells loud enough for them to hear.

Tanaka is on the floor, laughing as hard as he could, Suga and Daichi pale as they know that Hinata was as good as dead.

"What did you say Brat!?" They heard Akira raise his voice, followed by Hinata's screams and Kageyama's attempts to stop the male from releasing his wrath on the 2.

 _'Rest in peace Hinata.'_ The 2 thought before checking to see if Hinata needed an ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Your receiving really sucks, sunshine..."

"You will be playing against Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama." Daichi informed the trio of 1st years.

Tohru Akira, decides quickly that he will most likely be playing setter if the black haired male next to him can receive. Its obvious that the blond haired male about 4cm taller will be the middle blocker.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, an average height black haired male. He doesnt seem to have anything that will stick out in terms of skill, but he seems to read the court well.

Tsukishima Kei, 188cm blond haired male who excels in blocking. It appeared throughout practice that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are "Best friends" which was surprising to Akira, They are almost polar opposites.

Akira quickly became acquaintances with the entire team, but he pulled over Tsukishima and Yamaguchi after practice.

"Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, may I have a word." Akira asked.

"What is it Tohru-san?" Yamaguchi asked.

"I need to know what you excel at Yamaguchi-kun, and I need to know where Tsukishima perfers his spikes."

"You're a setter?" Tsukishima said, he was slightly surprised and dumbfounded that someone tall isn't blocking. Akira seemed smarter than that.

"I can play anywhere, I have no better position to play than the others." Yamaguchi dropped the volleyball he was holding while Tsukishima looked up with interest.

"That's incredible Akira-kun!" Yamaguchi said.

"Please refer to me by my surname Yamaguchi-kun." Akira said.

"Just keep my spikes consistent." Tsukishima said, then turns around and leaves.

"Sorry about Tsukki. Anyways, I can receive so don't worry Ak-Tohru-kun! W-W-Wait up Tsukki!" Yamaguchi yelled.

Akira walks out. However the third years overheard the conversation. Daichi was frowning, Suga was impassive as always, Tanaka had a confused look on his face.

"Consistent?" he asked

"It means he wants the spikes to be at the same height with the same amount of power every time" Suga informed.

"He doesn't seem to like the team much." Daichi stated.

"Well at least he will cooperate and will learn where spikers like their spikes." Suga stayed optimistic. "He just needs time to get used to everyone Daichi, look at Tsukishima for example."

"...I guess you're right Suga, maybe all he needs is time." Daichi hoped.

-Haikyuu!-

"Wow, your receiving sucks Sunshine-kun" Akira stated as he watched The King hit to Sunshine, who fails to return a simple hit.

"Oi!" Hinata Shouyou, a short male, within the 160cm range, with a long orange ball of fluff atop his head. Extremely hyper compared to Akira.

"If you cannot manage to receive to the king over here, then you might as well give up. Not only would you be useless to the team, but the king here will probably throw you out." Akira told Hinata.

"King?" Hinata looked at his practice partner, Kageyama Tobio, who looked upset by the name.

"King of the court, Kageyama Tobio." Akira informed.

"Is he THAT good!" Hinata said excited.

"That's not why he got the name. Yes, he's rather skillful, but his OWN teammates gave him the name due to his tyrant nature as a setter."

Kageyama clenched and unclenched his fists, he felt like talking but nothing would come out.

"Your team could easily win with an all-rounder such as myself on your team, however I will be playing against you." Akira said.

"But it was their fault right?" Hinata asked, which triggered Kageyama and Akira to look at him with surprised eyes. "I mean, it was them who wouldn't spike his sets right? That means it was their fault."

Kageyama and Akira stared at Hinata for a second before Akira broke the silence.

"I must say, you are quite shocking Hinata-kun. However, it wont be enough to get Kageyama to play this year. You need more than a good morale to defeat me." Akira said.

"How did you know my name?"

"You annoyed me enough today that I just ended up learning it." Akira said, turning around.

"Well, i'll see you in class tomorrow Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun." Akira said walking off to home.

-Haikyuu!-

"I thought he was familiar, but now I know." Kageyama said outloud.

"Huh?" Hinata said, giving up on the ball he was about to hit.

"Tohru Akira, expert at strategizing. Almost never touches the court as his coach would say "He would mop the floor with any team we face." He can read the court and peoples skills like an open book. Earning the name "Director."

Hinata's mouth dropped, sure he didnt know much about those in his year and special names, but EVERYONE has heard of the "Director."

"He used my 'king' story to find out stuff about us, tch, bastard." Kageyama said.

"Well then, we'll just have to surprise him in a few days yea?" Hinata said before getting into a receive position. "C'mon, one more!"

 _'If only it was that easy, the Director is known to be brutal on the court and will do anything to win.'_ Kageyama thought

-Haikyuu-

 _'Interesting, his legs are strong, he may just be able to spike. His reaction time, agility, and speed are high without a doubt, but without seeing him try, its hard to pinpoint. He cant read the court to save his life, rather dumb academic wise but hes good with common sense and morale. Cannot receive for now, but is training, most likely will be able to receive somewhat before the match. Break him to pieces, and his team falls.'_ Akira thought

 _'Kageyama Tobio, King of the court trying to fix his title as a tyrannt. Quite an interesting match i'll be in. His skills must not be overlooked. He's a good blocker, amazing setter, has a good serve, and can read the court well. However his morale is easy to break. Block his spikes and he'll fall in no time. Perhaps agitating him on the court will prove useful...Then there's Tanaka senpai...simple minded buffon who can be the future ace of Karasuno. Average or above at everything else but serving. Agitating him will prove to hurt us, as that only rises his fighting spirit. Simple minded buffons only need a simple strategy to take down.'_ Akira ended his thoughts.

-Haikyuu-

Tanaka felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Is something wrong?" Suga asked.

"Someones making fun of me..." Tanaka said.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days pass and nothing is worth explaining. Go to morning practice, go to school, start homework, head to volleyball practice, insult Hinata and Kageyama, head home, finish homework, sleep. While Akira is rather bored with the constant repetition, he cherishes it. Why? Because no matter the outcome of the morning match, Hinata and Kageyama will be allowed to play in the gym. Nothing will be normal after that.

 _'And I get that joy for my whole 3 years in high school...Why couldn't I enroll at Shiratorizawa...Oh right, parents'_

Akira runs into Tsukishima and Yamaguchi on the way to the gym. These last few days have been decent, the three first years formed their own "group" as they aren't familiar with anyone else. Because of such, the three have become more "Friendly", Tsukishima and Akira have mutual respect for one another. Akira warned Tsukishima about not provoking the opposite team because of Tanaka-senpai. Tsukishima blows him off each time, saying that "they cant receive so why should I worry."

Akira really wants to state the obvious but cant. Tanaka has been ALL over the three, like they cant catch a time to when Tanaka won't "Overhear."

Akira walks up and alongside Yamaguchi. Tsukishima has his headphones in. He was listening to music, but he prefers to listen to the conversation Yamaguchi has (Not because he likes him or anything...). Of course, Akira knows he's listening. It maybe difficult to tell, but he is known for reading people.

"Hello Tohru-kun."

"Hello Yamaguchi-kun. Ready for the match this morning."

Tsukishima slightly smirks and Akira narrow's his eyes.

 _'He's totally underestimating our opponents.'_

"I am, but you never know with Tsukki. It's almost as if he doesn't care." Tsukishima slightly frowns.

"Well he certainly gives off that aura that he doesn't, but I know he cares." Tsukishima glances at Akira for a split second.

"I-I'm shocked, most people can't read Tsukki at all! I've been his friend for years and even I cant tell all the time!"

"There is a reason I'm referred to as the 'Director.'"

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both openly stare at you in shock.

"T-T-T-The D-Director!" Yamaguchi says.

"Yes, that is what I said."

 _'Didn't I tell the team who I am before?'_

"I-I-I can't believe it! I get to play along side the director!"

"Please call me "Tohru-kun" again, I prefer my surname."

"Tohru-kun..." Tohru glances at Tsukishima. "...Why are you at Karasuno of all places? Clearly you can play anywhere."

"Simple answer, it's close to my house and my parents aren't a fan of my choice of sport. They do not wish for me to go to some high end school for volleyball reasons. They also didn't want to pay for a train."

The three walk in silence till they reach the gym where the rest of the team is waiting for them. Akira walks away to change as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walk to where the rest of the team is sitting.

"D-D-Do you know who Tohru-kun is?!" Yamaguchi whisper-yelled to Daichi.

"Hmmm?"

"He's the 'Director'! Ya know! The prodigy!"

The Daichi's jaw drops, he quickly composes himself and pulls the 2 aside from where Tanaka is sitting.

"It's best not to tell the others that yes? Wait until after the match."

They both nodded. Daichi walks back to where he was sitting with Suga.

"...That explains the attitude."

"Hmm? What wrong Daichi?"

"Akira Tohru is the 'Director.' The famous one."

 _'Was there another Director I never heard about...'_ Suga thought.

"Ok then, you said something about his attitude."

"Maybe his attitude is cold and quiet to people because he thinks they don't deserve to be near him."

"You're giving him one heck of a big ego Daichi, I'm sure he has his reason."

Hinata and Kageyama finally walk into the gym, fully ready for the match. Despite dropping all their stuff and walk onto the court, they realize a certain male is missing from the opposing side.

"Oi, where's the asshole?" Kageyama asks.

"Right here, King." Akira walks into the gym, clearly ready for the match. Kageyama looks visibly shaken and annoyed. Akira walks onto the court.

"Well, let's see if you can keep up, yes? After all, you should know who I am." Tohru boredly taunts Kageyama. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are currently by Daichi.

"So which one do I crush- ah, Block first?" Tsukishima clearly says that loud enough for Tanaka and Hinata to hear.

 _'Now you've done it...'_ Akira thought.

Tanaka walks over to Kageyama and Hinata.

"Hey, hey." tanaka get's their attention, he seems to be keeping his cool, or mocking Tsukishima.

"My, the things that Tsukishima says. He's got such a big head, it makes me want to..."

Tanaka turns around with the ferocity of a lion. Akira swore he saw fire behind him.

"...Crush him to a pulp."

-Haikyuu!-

 _'This game...is much easier than I had anticipated.'_ Akira thought.

Kageyama and Hinata have been uncoordinated the whole game. Only Tanaka has managed to score. Tsukishima has been constantly taunting them the whole time. Akira is sick of not getting a match in and decides to confront the duo.

"Seriously, what a waste of time." Everyone looks at Akira, and yes...EVERYONE looks at Akira.

"After all that 'teamwork' and 'bonding' you two had, you'd figure by now there would be some sort of medium for you to agree on. Instead, you're making this game extremely boring. i was hoping to keep this a secret until after the game, but it seems you need to be reminded."

Now the team is really paying attention, Daichi and Suga are watching intensely, making sure that nothing goes to far.

"My full name is Akira Alex Tohru. I am an all-rounder player who specializes in reading the court and devolving strategy's. My on-court presence and nickname is "the Director." In other words, you cannot defeat me by shear luck and uncoordinated attacks. I feel as though a demonstration is in order."

The next point starts, Tanaka is out of it and receives poorly.

"Damn, Sorry!"

Kageyama dumps it over the net, where it's received by Akira. Yamaguchi runs up and quickly sets it to Tsuki-

"Here Yamaguchi!"

...Akira. It reaches to Akira when both Hinata and Kageyama jump to block.

 _'Yeah...this'll do.'_

Akira curves his hand and cuts the ball. Almost sending it directly cross-court without moving further than a half a foot from the net. Everyone's jaw drops and it lands inbounds.

All 3 land, Hinata and Kageyama stare at Akira whose long, black hair with blue highlight strips is covering his eyes. He looks up at the duo with competitive and concentrated stare (His eyes are narrowed and his voice is deeper, almost exactly like Oikawa's)

Yamaguchi serves to Tanaka, who cleanly received it to Kageyama. Hinata runs to the net and Kageyama set's it to him, however it's extremely fast and it's almost impossible to spike. Throughout the net few plays, they continued this useless attack, until Kageyama got sick and tired of handing over points. He called Hinata over and yelled at him, something Akira wasn't to interested in, so he didn't pay attention.

The next play starts and it seems to be going like always, but Akira has this sense of foreboding. He quickly glances at Hinata to seems to be staring Akira down with eyes of rivalry and concentration. Hinata suddenly and quickly moves from Akira's eyesight, causing him to slightly panic.

Akira looks frantically to see Hinata in the air waiting for a spike...with his eyes closed. He hears a ball being tossed and Akira's eyes widen. He see's the ball in slow motion heading for Hinata.

Hinata slam's down the ball and easily get's the point. The gym is deafeningly silent, as they all process the incredibly fast quick spike, that has never happened before. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are looking at Hinata while the 3rd years are looking at Kageyama. Akira is staring at the floor, slightly shaking.

 _'What power...Incredible...'_

They all quickly celebrate why Akira runs the last play in his mind over and over again. He lost sight of Hinata...HE lost sight of the singular person he needs to shut down for complete victory, and he so carelessly lost sight. He swore that wouldn't happen again. Now Hinata's team was at match point.

All three of Akira's team take the back as Kageyama serves. Kageyama aims at Akira who easily receive's

"Yamaguchi, set it to me!"

Yamaguchi sloppily sets it to Akira who slam's the ball down.

Or at least he wish that's what happened. Hinata jumped into his view and Akira yet again, doesn't believe his eyes. Hinata pops the ball straight up to Kageyama. Hinata run's to the other side of the court, Akira following him with an irritated yet awestruck look. Hinata jumps and so does Akira. Kageyama sets another quick to Hinata. Hinata's eyes are wide open, and staring down Akira, who shivers at such a concentrated and cold look. Akira stretches his hands as far as possible.

Hinata once again, overpowers Akira and smashes the ball onto the court, Akira's eyes widen again. As Akira is falling, he remembers a conversation with the person to introduce him into volleyball. When Akira was still a kid at heart.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Hey gramps, why do you like volleyball so much?"_

 _a 7 year old Akira and his grandfather are currently sitting in the large backyard at his grandpa's house. His yard was large enough to fit a small grass volleyball net and to make a small court. They have been hitting the ball back and forth for hours. The went to grab some water when Akira asked the question._

 _His grandpa looked at the sky._

 _"My Father and your great grandpa was a prodigy at volleyball. He loved the sport with all of his heart. It was always rare to not see a volleyball in his hands. Despite his love for the sport, he couldn't continue to play after I was born. It was his dream to see his kid out on the court, having fun. Not necessarily winning, but having fun with his teammates."_

 _"He sounds cool...but gramps, was that your dream with my father?"_

 _His grandpa stayed silent for a moment before answering._

 _"Yes, I always wanted to see him having fun on the court, but he never took a liking to volleyball."_

 _They stayed in silence together, Akira looks at his grandpa._

 _"Do...Do you want to watch me play volleyball? Be on the team at school?"_

 _Akira's grandpa looked down at him._

 _"Yeah...I'd love to Akira."_

 _2 years later_

 _"I don't get it! Everything is always so easy! Its like everyone's and open book and I can never get a challenge!"_

 _"Listen Akira..." Akira turned to his grandpa, who was sitting on the couch. "...No matter how good you think you are when it comes to reading the court, someone will eventually come and throw you down when you least expect it. Then, maybe you'll understand..."_

 _"...Understand what?"_

 _Akira's grandpa smiled and shook his head, he walked away, leaving Akira on the couch in thought._

 _Akira's Grandpa, his last life-line and his best friend, passed away 2 week's after that conversation. Akira was destroyed inside and wasn't sure what to do. He found a note in grandpa's room after his passing._

 _Dear grandson._

 _It seem's I do not have much time left to live alongside you. I hope you know that I will always be watching you, helping you shape your path as you go through life. I'm sorry I can't be there in person any longer, but if you continue with volleyball. Know that I will be in the stands at every practice and match, cheering you on. I know that this won't be easy, but I know that you'll pull through anything in your way. Do not get discouraged, and I cannot wait to see you in 5-10 years. Who you will become is up to you, not to anyone else. My last piece of advice is this, Do what you want to do, do not hesitate to take that step forward when a wall blocks you._

 _-Your favorite Grandpa..._

 _P.S. always look for that challenge, they will appear from nowhere._

 _~Flashback over~_

Akira lands on the ground as he looks over to the scoreboard

25-19 Hinata, Kageyama, and Tanaka's victory.

The rest of the day go's by in no time at all, his volleyball team senses that something isnt right with Akira. Akira approaches Daichi and tells him that he will be late to practice and that he has some business to take care of. Daichi accepts but doesn't plan to leave Akira alone.

Daichi grabs Suga and they follow Akira out of the school grounds.

Akira keeps taking left and right turns until he is at the cemetery. Akira walks up to a grave

R.I.P

Hikaru Tohru

You shall not be forgotten

Akira kneels at the grave of his grandfather. He pulls a photo from his pocket and sets in on the grave. The photo is Akira's last memento of his grandfather.

"...Sometime's, it's scary how right you were gramps..." Akira is sniffling beside his grandfather's grave.

"Seriously...When you least expect it...right down to the words..." Akira chokes on his sobs.

"I-I...Only continued for you gramps... because I wanted to fulfill your last wish to me...I wasn't ever into volleyball...but after this..." Akira wipes his bloodshot red eyes. he stares at the photo with determination.

"I-I'm going to go to Nationals with my team...And we're going to win..." Akira stands up.

"I'm never going to forget you gramps...but it's time I moved on...I can't move forward while being stuck in the past. There was nothing I could do to help your condition." Akira grabs the photo

"Please...keep watching over me...Gramps..." Akira walks away from the grave, a determined yet saddened look on his face. He glances to the left of the graveyard.

"C'mon out captain. I know you and Suga are out there."

Daichi slowly appears along with Suga, who both walk up to Akira. They look saddened at the conversation they eavesdropped.

"Do not worry. I will be ok Daichi, Suga."

They both stared at Akira, who said their names without any suffix. Akira sends them a gentle yet genuine smile.

"I believe it's time we head back, I have something I wish to work on with the team to help them."

Daichi and Suga smiles at the newly reformed and reshaped Akira.

-Haikyuu!-

"Please...Take care of him Karasuno...he needs you now."

A light figure disappeared, smiling as he vanished from the spot his grandson used to kneel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "...Oikawa Tohru."

"AKIRA-KUN!" An orange ball of fluff named Hinata, jumps and latches onto Akira. Akira stumbles but manages to stay standing.

"I've said to call me Tohru."

"Good game Akira-kun!" Hinata shakes the blackette's hand. Akira calmly fetches his bag and squeezes some anti-bacterial soap into his hands and rubs it in. Tsukishima asks for some, which Akira hands him the small bottle.

"Anyways, you left early, so you didn't get this Tohru-kun."

Daichi hands Akira a "KARASUNO VOLLEYBALL CLUB" sweatshirt, which Akira graciously nods to Daichi.

"Hinata, while you're still warmed up, let's practice our quicks." Kageyama says

"Hai-"

"It's decid-, It's decided!" A voice yelled out into the gym, everyone took a look at the new male standing in the gym door. He was about average height for the team, he had black shaggy hair and was wearing a green coat. He was clearly running here about something important due to his lack of breath.

"...It's...A practice match against a top 4 team... Aoba Johsai!"

"The one named Seijoh?" Suga asked.

 _'If I remember correctly...' A face pops into Akira's mind._

 _~Flashback~_

 _"C'mon Toh-chan! See if you can receive my serve!"_

 _A young child with brown hair with a cowlick, and brown eyes appears. Akira grinds his teeth._

 _"Shut it Oikawa, I thought I told you to leave me be."_

 _"Aww, don't be like that Toh-chan! Just one receive!"_

 _"I have Iwaizumi on speed dial!" Akira threatens_

 _"Ok, Ok, I get it..."_

 _Oikawa leave dejected, but not before he kisses Akira's cheek._

 _"...But one day, I promise that i'll have you!" Oikawa says_

 _Akira immediately picked up his phone and called Iwaizumi_

~Flashback end~

 _'...he goes there...' Akira thought._

Daichi notices Akira's discomfort, but doesn't make a move to him.

"Ahh are you Hinata-kun, and Kageyama-kun?"

Akira Ignores the now animated small talk between them. He does learn that the man, Takeda-sensei is the club adviser, but doesn't know the first thing about volleyball.

"...You didn't have to get onto your knees and beg again, did you?"

That line brought Akira out of his thoughts and into the conversation. He see's that Daichi asked that, and Suga is standing right by Daichi.

"No, no. I'm good at getting on my knees and begging, but I didn't have to."

Akira get's a devious grin to spread across his face, it looks very similar to when Tsukishima teases someone, except Akira's black framed glasses reflect the light, so you cannot see his eyes.

"Ah, You're bound to make someone misunderstand that, perhaps we should get you a butler outfit as well so you can serve the coach you're begging for."

Daichi angrily smacks Akira in the back of the head, but Takeda paid Akira no mind. The first years are laughing at Akira's statement.

"They did have 2 condition's though."

Everyone slowly ceased their laughing and faced Takeda.

"First, Kageyama-kun must play setter the whole match. Second, Akira Tohru must play a whole set with Aoba Johsai."

"Tch..." Akira looks angered by the second condition.

"What's that! They don't sound interested in Karasuno, they just want to see Kageyama, and Akira. Are they underestimating us!?" Tanaka says, rather upset at the conditions.

"I prefer Tohru-"

"Well that's not quite how it is-" Takeda cuts off Akira.

"It's fine, we don't get chances like this often." Suga says.

"You're just gonna agree Suga-san? You're the official setter of Karasuno!" Tanaka said

"I...I want to see how Hinata-kun's and Kageyama-kun's quick do against a top 4 school!" Suga declared.

"...What about Akira? Why would they ask for him?" Tanaka asks

"...Oikawa Tooru."

Everyone looked at Akira who had a bitter face.

"The last thing he's ever said to me..." Akira said his thoughts

"A-Akira?"Daichi asked

"It's nothing, and call me Tohru."

"...Well then sensei, whats the details?"

"Ah, it's rather sudden, it's next Tuesday after school. Sense it's after classes, they'll only be one game. We'll rent a bus after school today..." Sensei went on about the detail's until Akira cut him off.

"3rd set."

Everyone looked at Akira oddly.

"I will only play on their team during the 3rd set if it makes it that far."

Takeda nods, he will have to contact Seijoh. "Make sure you're not late!"

"Hai!" everyone chants together.

-Haikyuu!-

"Ah, do you mind if i come in with you Daichi-senpai?"

"It's no problem Akira-kun."

"Please, call me Tohru."

Daichi and Akira go into the shop together, leaving Suga outside. Eventually, they both here Kageyama talking to Suga but paid it no mind.

"Ah, Akira-kun. The old man was asking how you're doing." A blond male who ran the store came up to Akira. Akira looked at him and showed his rare slight smile.

"Ahh, you mean Ukai-sensei? Well, i'm as fine as he can imagine." The owner frowns.

"Umm...Akira-kun..." Akira tunrs around to see and awestruck Daichi. "...by...Ukai-sensei...you don't mean..."

"Ahh, yes I do mean him Daichi-senpai."

Daichi practically faints onto the floor by the news.

"Ahh, Ukai-san. Could you please get us some pork buns for the team?" Akira asked

"Oh, sure."

the owner runs off (Ukai-sensei is the old Karasuno volleyball coach that took Karasuno to nationals. He's famous in Karasuno. Ukai-san is his Grandson, who happens to be one of a few people who's allowed to call Akira by his first name) to get the pork buns.

"Ah, that reminds me Akira-kun." Akira turns around to see Ukai packaging the buns.

"What it is?"

"I cannot believe you let the team call you by your first name, Akira-kun!" Ukai practically radiated happiness for the boy.

"They just don't listen to me when I tell them off." Ukai slumps back in defeat at Akira's bluntness.

"Welp, try to have some fun Akira-kun. Oh and I can hear the team outside." Ukai said. It was very true, despite the fact that Akira can only hear 3-4 people's voices. It sounds like the whole team is there just by the sheer volume.

"I'll tell them to quiet down, oh and Ukai-san?" Ukai looks at Akira. "My gramps was right, I did find someone to surprise, and overwhelm me." Ukai looked in awe at Akira. When Akira's grandpa passed, he went to the Ukai's for emotional support. Akira would tell them stories about the one on one time they had to practice and talk.

Daichi quickly pulled Akira to his side before they went out to the team. "How do you know Coach Ukai?!" Daichi whisper-yelled.

"hah? My grandfather was his teammate and friend. So i eventually met him and his family."

Daichi turned white and looked dumbfounded that Akira didn't share such CRUCIAL information!

"And why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you didn't ask."

"Cause we're suppose to ask if you know someone famous..." Daichi grumbled to himself as he let go of Akira, he then walks outside with Akira following him. Akira is holding his and Hinata's bag, while Daichi is holding the other's bag.

"...I want to show Kageyama-kun's former teammates that he's not the same as he was in junior high!" They heard Suga say.

"That's true..." Akira hands the bag to Hinata as he pay attention to Daichi. "Plus, we, will show them that we're more than just Kageyama and Akira. Right Hinata?"

They turn around to Hinata and Akira, Akira glances at Hinata for an answer and a tick mark become's visible on his head. Hinata has already started to eat his bun.

"Oh-...Yeah!" Hinata salutes at the disapproving stare he get's from the team. Hinata get's lifted by the collar of his shirt by Tanaka and Kageyama, while Akira snatches the bag away.

"Who said you can eat first Hinata!?"

"Are you kidding me!" Tanaka and Kageyama said around the same time.

"Oi! My bun's in here to Baka!" Akira looks disapprovingly at Hinata.

"Oi, Volleyball club, quit making a ruckus in front of my store!" Ukai yells at the club.

"Oh, gomen Ukai."

Tanaka and Kageyama let go of Hinata who falls.

-Haikyuu!-

"Oi Kageyama, Akira, what do you think of Hinata playing this position?" Daichi asked. Suga was currently apologizing to Ukai as they used a table in his store for the 4 of them.

"yeah that-"

"No, he should be playing here." Akira butt's in.

"What? But he-"

"Listen, it may be a risk but I have my reasons. Number 1..." Akira goes on and on about Hinata's position for the Seijoh match. Ukai looks over at the table and smile's lightly.

 _'yup...just like his old man, he's still got it'_

-Haikyuu!-

"This is the position's for everyone tomorrow!" Daichi holds up a board, it shows Kageyama as a setter. Akira, Tanaka, and Daichi as wing spikers. And it shows Tsukishima and Hinata as Middle Blockers.

"I want Hinata and Kageyama together for a set, and Tsukishima is one of our few taller players. I want to see how you'll fight against Seijoh." Daichi says

"k." Tsukishima says, obviously very bored and it showed in his voice.

"Daichi? You're placing Hinata in a spot where height matters?" Tanaka asked.

"huh?" Hinata takes a closer look at the board. "Middle Blocker? You mean i'm the same position as that lanky jerk, Tsukishima?"

"Oh, j-just hold on a moment. Can I just read up on the positions?" Takeda-sensei asks.

"Setter (S): The control tower that tosses for spikes, and organizes the offence. Wing Spiker (WS): An all-around, well balanced player who attacks the core of opponents. Middle Blocker (MB): He defends against the opponents offence, and scores points, mainly using quick attacks. Furthermore, he play's as a decoy to take attention away from his side's spikers. Would you say these are right Daichi-san?"

"There are other exclusively defensive positions, too. For now however, those are all." Daichi responds

"Listen Hinata..." Kageyama grabs Hinata's attention. "...You're the ultimate decoy" Kageyama points to Hinata as he says this. Hinata get's excited.

"WOAHHHH! The ultimate...decoy?" Hinata becomes saddened. "There's something uninspiring about that."

"We'll let you score a lot of points using quick attacks, and direct the opposing blocker's attention to you. That's when our spikers will come into play" Kageyama explains

"Oh." Hinata exclaims

"Big guys like Tsukishima will fall like idiots to your movement... That'll feel good, won't it?" Kageyama says.

 _'not only did he indirectly insult Tsukishima, but he also made Hinata excited about his position...impressive.'_ Akira thought.

"I LIKE IT! I LIKE IT A LOT!"

"Oi, you're not calling Tsukki and idiot, are you?" Yamaguchi said.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Gomen, Tsukki."

Kageyama looks at Hinata dead in the eyes.

"On the other hand, if you're not effective, know that the other attacks will all fail."

"Hey..." Daichi calls back Kageyama.

 _'Idiot, you were doing so well...'_ Akira thought.

"...don't put so much pressure on him."

Hinata was chanting, "All fail...All fail...All fail..."

"YOU SEE!" Daichi pointed to Hinata.

"What about blocking though, sure Hinata can jump to the same height as Tsukishima, but we won't be high enough by the time the spike comes. Tsukishima would reach the top first." Tanaka asked.

"Ah, that's where I come in." Tanaka looks at Akira. "Hinata cannot shut down blocks and earn points due to his height of course, but his crazy fast reflexes and speed are enough to hit the ball, making the impact of receiving a spike much easier for us to handle. We can then set the pace for a counter attack." Akira explained.

"But that isn't going to work right off the bat!" Tanaka said.

"Of course not, this is all experimental after all. A practice game should be enough to see if this will work. However, I already know it will. After all this is my specialty." Akira said, he kinda sounded like a major dick.

"Anyways, we only have Kageyama and Tsukishima who can match Hinata's jumps. So Hinata, have confidence, and-" Daichi explained before he got cut off.

"HAI,I'llDoMyBest!I'llScoreLotsOfPoints!I'llBeADecoy!I'llServe,Block,Quick,Everything!" Hinata said at a rapid pace.

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" Daichi frantically tried to calm down Hinata but...

Poof!

"He blew a fuse! Hinata blew a fuse!" Daichi yelled while Tanaka panicked.

Akira calmly walks over to Hinata and lifts him up. "While you all be you, I will take Hinata to the nurse."

-Haikyuu!-

Akira is currently in the club room, almost ready to go down to practice when the door opens.

"Hello!" Suga said.

"Excuse the intrusion!" Kageyama and Hinata say at the same time.

"Baka, it's a club room, not a fancy house..." Akira grumbles. He ignores them for the most part, but heard Hinata say 'Little Giant' and realized that Hinata must look up to him. Of course, Akira does his research before joining a team and recognizes the nickname easily. It doesn't surprise him that Hinata looks up to the famous former Karasuno's #10. Akira quietly leaves the club room and runs into Yamaguchi and Tsukishima on the stairs.

"You best want to wait a minute, they're being obnoxiously loud again." Akira warns.

"Hm." Tsukishima continues to walk ahead with Yamaguchi following. Akira wait's a moment in prayers for the 2 before he continues down. He eventually see's Hinata walking to him like a zombie, chanting something under his breath.

"HINATA!" Akira heard Tanaka yell.

"YOU'RE WEARING MY PANTS!"

"pfft..." Akira laughs but quickly covers it with a cough.

-Haikyuu!-

Akira is seen, staring at the ceiling in his home. His phone goes off and he quickly checks it to see if it's an update for volleyball of some sort. He see's a familiar number text him but he cannot connect it to a name. Once he opened it up though, he wish he never had.

[Cannot wait to see you tomorrow, Toh-chan! :P]

Akira tightens his grip on his phone, only one asshat calls him by that name. He decides to respond in the best way possible, yet truthful.

[I still have Iwaizumi on speed dial, leave me alone!]

[Oh, but Toh-chan! I missed you!]

[I asked coach for a favor when I heard we were playing against each other!]

[See you during the 3rd set! :D]

[Oh, And I always keep my promises :P]

Akira grinds his teeth and blocks the contact, he didn't need to see those texts ever again.

-Omake-  
Akira is in the Karasuno gym, working on his serve. he aims at a water bottle on the other side of the net. He jump serves and directly hits it head on. He pushes up his glasses and they flash from the light. You can see a small grin on his face.

-Omake-  
The exact same thing happens, but Hinata jumps on him as he's serving. Akira flashes his glasses with a tick mark on his head. Hinata laughs as he's latched onto Akira.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's play!" The team yelled as they boarded the bus. They were currently on their way to Aoba Johsai for a volleyball match. Akira got almost 0 hours of sleep due to his raging (*CoughbonerCough*) thoughts on Oikawa. His existence alone pisses Akira off to a degree. To send a text like that to Akira makes him feel like he's been played for a fool. Only, and Only Oikawa can do that, which pisses Akira off even more. To say that everyone stayed away from Akira on the bus was an understatement. Akira almost dozes off as soon as they left. However, his annoying teammates/Tanaka woke him up. Everyone looks over to Tanaka and see's that the nervous wreak that it Hinata, threw up on him. Everyone makes a big scene until Akira stands up with a deadly aura surrounding the bus.

"I got no sleep last night. This is my only warning. Shut up and drive." Akira sits back down and attempts to doze off, he wasn't completely heartless though. He didn't fault the team for making noise to try and help Tanaka and Hinata out. Eventually, they made it to Aoba Johsai.

Akira was basically on auto-pilot mode until they were ready to play, Daichi was relieved.

The first point started with Akira on the back line with Daichi and Hinata. The serve was obviously directed to Daichi, however a panicked and anxious Hinata stole the receive, and failed to bring it anywhere near Kageyama. Akira ran because the ball flew past him (And he was on the outside). He had to pass it up, but he wasn't sure he'd have the time to make it high and close enough for a spike, at least to a normal person.

"Tanaka-senpai!" Akira yelled while hitting it to Tanaka-senpai. The hit was a bit far from the net but Tanaka isn't going to let his Junior down! So of course he spikes it...

Right into 3 Seijoh blockers, they quickly shut him down and taunt him.

The rest of the first set is painful for Akira to watch. Hinata was a nervous wreck, and Akira was pulled after he took down the referee (Idk who the person by the net that signals the point is called). Akira was the only one who could fix him up quickly, leading Karasuno to be behind by 24-13. Akira is called back in.

"Alright we'll get the next serve! The next serve is-" Everyone looks a Daichi, slightly afraid. You see, Hinata is the next server, and if he misses one serve out of 12, Karasuno will lose the first set.

 _'thank the heavens that i'm in the back right now, I shouldn't get hit when he fucks up.'_ Akira thought.

Akira see's Hinata as he's deep in thought. Once the whistle blows, Hinata panics again and throw's it up. He attempts to hit it, and when you are anxious and unsure of yourself, try to make the task as easy as possible right? wrong, Hinata try's to do his normal serve and regrets it, not even a second later...

...Because he nailed Kageyama in the back of the head. Akira places a hand over his mouth to not burst out laughing, not because he doesn't want to offend Kageyama, but because that is very out of character for him.

Oh well, he can always count on Tanaka and Tsukishima to tease and laugh for him.

"Nice headshot Hinata!"

"Is the back of your head ok Kageyama!" They both laugh loudly as Daichi and Suga scold the two.

Kageyama starts walking to Hinata, who is freaking out. Daichi quickly reacts but Akira reacts fast and holds off Daichi.

"Akira! He kill him!"

"Trust me captain, this is the best advice Hinata will get."

True to his word, Kageyama towers over Hinata and scolds/gives him advice.

"Just wondering...Why are you so nervous, is it because they're tall and strong?"

Hinata stays quiet but visible sweat is obvious all across his face.

"So much that you hit me in the back of the head? Tell me, is there anything more scarier than that?"

All of the sweat on Hinata's face disappeared. "I...I cant think of anything."

"Then..." Kageyama starts hitting the back of his head in rhythm. "There is nothing to be nervous about anymore, you already did the scariest thing possible. Hitting me in the back of the head."

Hinata looks less tense despite Kageyama still looming over him, he completely reverts back into the normal Hinata as soon as Kageyama leaves him.

"So that mean that fluke was safe?" Hinata asks

"Who said that?" Kageyama replied and Hinata get's a frustrated look on his face. Both teams line up and bow, Tanaka walks over to Hinata, who found the floor much more prettier to look at.

"So...Why were you so nervous. Were you thinking that you should be playing as well as us, despite your experience?" Tanaka had the same aura around him as when Hinata ate the first pork bun 2 days ago.

"I...I want to stay on the court. I want to play the whole time." Hinata explains.

"Listen here Hinata, we all know you are a mediocre player!..." Tanaka rambles on and on about how there are 6 people on a volleyball court and that nothing is up to one person. Akira goes and sits down, he quickly takes off his jersey and hands it over to another player.

"You'll be playing in this set." The player, 2nd year Ennoshita, looked at Akira confused.

"What, but you're better than me."

"Yes, but you are also an all-arounder player, and they need someone to act like a coach if they wish to win the next set." Akira explained. "Also I need to take care of something."

Akira quickly leave and goes into his bag, he looks for something he brought with as a last reminder. He's glad about his "future sight" abilities working of the court as well as on the court. He grabs an energy drink, water, and a protein bar and heads over to Hinata.

"Here. Eat this." Everyone looks at Akira, he's never shown any affection to the team, especially Hinata.

"You had some issues today with keeping everything down, at this rate, you won't make it through the 2nd set without some energy. I was waiting until you calmed down enough so it wouldn't come back up." Everyone looked at Akira, astonished. Akira claps his hands to get his teams attention.

"Alright, I'm telling you all this now. I won't be playing in the next set." Everyone looked taken aback at the statement.

"You need someone on the sidelines to analyze Seijoh's offensive and defensive plays. Lucky for my ability to read people, I have already figured out the strong and weak points of each individual player."

Takeda stands up. "Akira-kun? I'm confused, weren't you playing hard, how could you analyze them?"

Kiyoko, the beautiful manager of Karasuno, explained how Akira is an expert in strategy's and reading players movement and such.

"...That, and the fact that i didn't try at all in the first set." Everyone looked at Akira.

"With Hinata's condition being how it was, there was no possible way to win, as he could not think straight. Now listen up..." Akira explains the multiple strategy's he came up with, but they all had the same start.

"...Kageyama, Hinata. I want you two to do your freak quick ASAP."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember, Hinata is the ultimate decoy. The second set will be easier once they realize that our team has come together. The attention will be scrambled and most surely will be put on the most athletic person on our side, Hinata." Akira ends

The second set starts, and just like predicted, 80% of the strategy's worked without any flaw. With Hinata missing the first quick and Kageyama's apology, Kageyama's former teammates were even more thrown off their game. The game was rather back and forth however. Luckily at 18-17, Seijoh called a timeout. Akira quickly sent Kiyoko to search through his bag for more protein bars.

"How many do you have!?"

"Of course, I must come prepared for the worst. You all need energy, especially sense when we win, you will be playing against me." Everyone paled at those words. they didn't want to be made a fool of. Akira sent them off after one last strategy he came up with, he then tries to overhear what's happening on the other bench.

"...No, Kageyama is pinpointing it to #5's location." their coach said

"Kageyama's...Matching to others?" the man who looked like a turnip exclaimed.

"And the previous #3, Akira Tohru, Oikawa and Iwaizumi warned me about him." The team except their #1, which Akira recognized as Iwaizumi, looked confused at the coach.

"But he's not in the game, nor had he done anything."

"That's not true, he's the reason Karasuno is winning. Among the first years, he is known as "The Director." he's a master strategist and has immeasurable skill to most others. You must be careful. Play smart, not hard. You are our best team, go out and end it."

 _'Like you'll get the chance old man.'_ Akira thought

The timeout ended and both teams ran back out onto the court. Karasuno played much better and eventually ended up at match point, 24-22. They all looked at Akira who gave off an easy command through his eyes.

 _'Now..DO IT!'_

They all nod, an extremely simple strategy, for the last few point's, Akira had them focus attention on Tanaka, who is powerful enough to hit through 2 blockers. However for the last point.

The ball slammed onto the court.

"A side hit from Hinata is all it takes for victory here."

-Haikyuu!-

"Thanks Akira." "huh?"

Akira looks up to see Daichi standing right above him.

"Without your strategy's and help, there was no way we could have won that set."

"Don't get used to it, I won't be here next set. However, just because I am on your team in the end, do not expect me to go easy and lose."

"Of course not." Both players look into each others eyes, a mix of pride and competition surrounds the two. It was obvious to everyone who was there that Akira looks at Daichi more than just a teammate and captain.

He was a rival.

-Haikyuu!-

"AAHHHHHHH!" A bunch of girls in the High school gym watching the game, squeal in delight. Everyone on the Karasuno team tenses and Akira scowls.

 _'And I was hoping you wern't going to show...'_

"Ahh, you're back, Oikawa."

Oikawa sends Akira and Kageyama a deadly smile.

"Ahh, Dont worry, i can get back to regular practice." Oikawa sends his coach a smile.

"You healed from a sprain. You should be more careful, you were the one who wanted to play against Kageyama-kun and Akira-kun. It's embarrassing when our main setter is gone."

"Ahh, will Akira join us this set?" Oikawa smirks at Akira who stares back.

"Yes, he should be heading over here any moment. Why don't you go and warm up."

-Haikyuu!-

"So...Whose the nice guy Kageyama-kun, Akira-kun?" Tanaka asks in his famous challenging glare.

"That's their Captain." Daichi said.

"Oikawa-san, an extremely agressive setter. He most likely has the highest attack power on their team. His attitude is horrible." Kageyama explained.

"Your saying that!" Hinata shouts.

"It may be worse than Tsukishima's." Kageyama added

"Are you kidding me? Its worst than Tsukishima's, mine, and your's Kageyama-kun!" Akira exclaimed. He huffs slightly and walks over to grab his water and heads over to Seijoh's side.

"Ahh, Akira Tohru-kun. How might you be." the coach asked.

"I've been better." Akira gets smacked in the back of the head.

"Be nice Tohru-kun, You know Oikawa is just a call away." Iwaizumi said. Akira glared at Iwaizumi

"Anyways, you'll be a wing spiker, as I've been informed that would be the best place for you."

"You know who I am?" Akira asks.

"Well, we have heard some from Oikawa-kun, but everyone knows you, Director." Coach said with a smile. "Anyways, you didn't get a lot of spikes in yes? Why don't we change that."

The players step out onto the court, Akira isn't really into playing against his own team, but one look at Daichi flipped his mindset 180 degrees.

He was going to crush them before Oikawa got done.

Akira looks ahead to see Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Ennoshita looking at him.

 _'Well then, I want to see some shocked faces today... let's go with that...'_

Karasuno would serve. Akira quickly calls for the ball. The setter sends it to Akira, who had all 3 blockers on him. A cut shot is extremely risky, so Akira goes with plan number one.

~SLAM~

Akira lands to see Kageyama and Tsukishima on the ground, staring up at Akira. All of Karasuno is staring at Akira in complete awe (As well as Seijoh). They never seen such power.

He knocked the two best blockers down beneath him, just by overpowering them with a spike.

"ha...hahaha...the look on people's faces are priceless. If you thought I only had a brain and the reflexes to make decisions on the fly...well, you're dead wrong." Akira had that piercing stare of pure satisfaction and the hunger for more spikes.

Karasuno however, wasn't backing down easily after winning the second set. it was 15-14 Karasuno's lead.

It became a defensive game, with Karasuno slowly adding onto the lead, it was now 24-20 Karasuno. Seijoh took one last point until he arrived.

"Oh my, we're in a crisis."

"Are you warmed up?"

"Perfectly."

The Referee stops play to let Oikawa onto the court as a pinch server, before he heads back though he stops by Akira, who is playing in the front.

"Stay after Seijoh wins. We will be meeting with Iwaizumi, of course." Oikawa said, rather cheerful.

Oikawa walks back with the volleyball and faces Karasuno.

"Your offence means nothing, if you can't connect." he said for the both sides to hear.

"You've gotten even more cocky Oikawa-san, I dunno how Iwaizumi deals with you anymore." That earned a smack to the head by Iwaizumi.

Oikawa points at Tsukishima and begins his jump serve. Akira stands in shock at the serve that he just witnessed.

 _'What! But how! That's way faster and has much more control! How does he keep evolving!?'_

"Just as I thought. I watched part of the match, You #6 and you #5 are weak receivers. You must be first years." Oikawa ended with a smile.

"Now...let's get one more." Oikawa serves and nail's Tsukishima again. It's now 24-23 Karasuno. Daichi spreads out the two weak receivers, and while Akira thought it was smart, it wasn't enough to completely stop Oikawa.

Oikawa, despite Tsukishima being in a corner, is aimed at. While Oikawa nailed Tsukishima, that accurate shot sacrificed power. Tsukishima was able to get it up, be he also hit it over for a chance ball.

The turnip haired male goes for a spike, but Hinata appears from nowhere and is able to block it slightly, sending it straight up.

Hinata then run's back around to the other side of the net, Kageyama sets him up for a quick, the ball is perfectly placed, and Hinata gives Oikawa that same stare he gave Akira. He makes contact and spikes it to Oikawa.

~BAM~

Everyone's eyes widen in shock, there stood Akira, and the ball on Karasuno's floor.

Akira blocked the god-like quick.

"You see, That...was pathetic." Karasuno stares at Akira who is looking rather smug as Hinata and Kageyama.

"Such an easy strategy didn't deserve to end the game, so I stopped it. Ending it with the most athletic player? Please, Kageyama a dump or setting it to a weaker spiker such as Daichi would have easily ended the match. That go-to plan when you have nothing else is easy to read. In-fact..." Akira tuns around to face Oikawa. "I'm surprised you didn't see it coming, you were watching the game and they did do their freak spike during this set a few times. Have you managed to become worse while I was away Oikawa?"

Everyone in the gym, including the bystanders, were listening to Akira.

"I'll give you a heads up." Akira turned back around to Karasuno. "I will be calling for spikes if you manged to receive his serve. If you can stop me, then you shouldn't have a problem anymore yes?"

That's exactly what happened. After everyone broke from the lecture, Oikawa served, but was slightly distracted as his mind still wandered and he hit it to Daichi. Kageyama set it to Tanaka, who spiked it over, but was received by some random person who Akira doesn't really remember. As promised Akira said he would call the spike, and he got it.

Only to destroy whatever was in his way. Karasuno quickly realized one simple factor.

 _'Akira is only one person, but can play as a 6 man team'_

The game ends with Seijoh winning 26-24, Akira getting the last spike, which he used a feint. The coach called him over.

"Akira."

"Hai?"

"You played fantastically. Oikawa was right about you when he explained your skill."

"Hm."

"It's a bummer you didn't come to Aoba Johsai, just know that we will be here if you want to join a winning team."

"Hm." Akira walks away, with his fists tightening. Did he just piss off his team? Is the bus ride going to be awkward? How much different will he be treated? Why did he say such stupid things to anger them? Wasn't he passed this?

"It seems you haven't changed Toh-chan!"

 _'ARGH I forgot about them!'_

"You're annoying just like always, can't you see i'm busy here?"

"I told you i needed to talk to you Toh-chan! I even brought Iwa-chan!"

"Hello Tohru-kun."

Akira sighs at the two, he REALLY didn't need to talk to them right now.

"So, what did you want Oikawa?"

"I want you to transfer of course!"

"A lot of teams want me to transfer."

"Yes, but I will make you mine Toh-chan! I keep my promises!"

"Oikawa, you cannot make me transfer."

"But I can make you take a deal!"

Akira looks at Oikawa, confused.

"What's the deal?"

"If Aoba Johsai defeats Shiratorizawa during the Inter-high tournament this year, you will transfer to Aoba Johsai!"

"And If I were to refuse that stupid deal."

"Then I'll call the police about your parents, Iwa-chan's or my parent's would gladly take you in!"

"..."

"..."

"That's...and Iwaizumi-kun, you're ok with this?"

"I don't like to force you, but I would prefer to keep you safe and secure here."

"...tch...fine I accept this stupid deal. It's not like you'll win anyways."

"So mean Toh-chan! Oh and can you unblock my phone please! I want to stay updated with you!"

"One: I hate you, and Two: you would spam me 24/7 just like you used to."

"..."

"..."

"...Why do you hate me so much..."

Akira's eye's get colder. "You know exactly why I don't want you in my life."

"It was 9 years ago!"

"And i could use another 80 away from you!"

"Damn it Akira!" Oikawa get's really close and yanks Akira by his collar. Oikawa slams his lips against Akira's and forces his lips apart, becoming a one-sided make-out session. Akira loses his cool and punches Oikawa. Akira grabs his stuff while Oikawa stares in surprise and escapes from the two.

Oikawa smirks. "Step one...done..."

Iwaizumi smacks Oikawa "You're an idiot, he will see through your plan and hate you even more."

Oikawa's grin widens "I doubt it, Akira is smart, but denser than a rock."

-Haikyuu!-

Akira is currently by the bathroom, panting with a beat red face. He will never admit it, but Oikawa is one nice looking 3rd year. Being surrounded with gossiping female's made it almost impossible for Akira to consider dating them (Kiyoko is an exception in Akira's mind). He quickly tried to regain his composure and walked out, where the rest of the team is. Akira sit's down and thinks about what happened today. He knew he needed to make a phone call tonight. Akira was also slightly glad that nobody asked why he was pink the whole way back, let alone talk to him.

-Haikyuu!-(still on the bus everyone is sleeping)

 _RING!_

 _RING!_  
 _RING!_

"Moshi Moshi."

"Ushijima? I have to ask you a favor."

"...You rarely call, it must be important."

"Yes, it is. I need you and Shiratorizawa to completely destroy Aoba Johsai during the inter-high tournament."

"Any reason why?"

"Many, I won't mention, but many."

"I don't plan on losing, Tohru-san."

"Good, I expect to see nothing but victories from Shiratorizawa."

 _Click!_

(Spoiler A/N) Yes, I totally changed the story on you! In the anime/manga, Karasuno wins the volleyball match, but with Akira on Aoba Johsai, I changed it up because Akira would do anything to beat the opponents. Curious about the whole Oikawa+Iwaizumi/Akira scene at the end? That comes in due time. Also, I was totally lazy in explaining things for multiple reasons, this chapter is already long and Akira doesn't play a major role. Now that we are back at school, Akira has something he needs to make up for, and now he has a bet to win. We've never seen Akira handle this much stress before. Will he break? And why isn't he working well with his team? Can they help him, or will they leave him?


End file.
